Frostiron oneshots
by Kamryn-Marie-Pack
Summary: A series of one-shots. Frostiron. Tony x Loki. Rating may change... Warnings: Suicidal!Tony, malexmale, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is (hopefully) going to be a series of one-shots. :p**

**Pairing: Frostiron. Tony x Loki**

**Warnings: MalexMale, probably-crappy writing, and suicidal…things… :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used, they are the property of Marvel (Stan Lee.) **

* * *

**Yes, I am well aware that Loki is taller than Tony in the movies and comics, but damn it this is fan fiction and Loki will forever be an elfin, fairy-like little uke in my mind….so deal with it. **

**I do what I want. **

* * *

Summary: Loki secretly uses Tony's pool at night. And, coincidentally, Tony catches him.

Loki sighed as he appeared in the darkened room. The small blue tiles were cool under his bare feet. The lights under the water, on the sides of the pool, cast an eerie glow across the area, the patterns of gently shifting water glowing across the walls and ceiling.

The tall windows on the wall opposite Loki let in a soft glow of moonlight, slanting across the air and shining off the surface of the pool. Loki stared down into the cold liquid, stripping off his thin green tunic. He saw the puff of mist as his breath left his body. A thin layer of frost grew on the tile floor around him.

Loki stepped lightly into the pool and held his breath as his head went under. He didn't surface.

A thick layer of water froze solid above him as he sank to the bottom of the pool. He sat Indian style on the floor of the pool. He cleared his mind and let the numbness of water lull him into peace.

* * *

Tony was so sick of Steve and all his lectures.

Stop drinking, stop being selfish, stop nearly killing yourself to protect us. It was a never ending stream of disappointment from the whole team.

Tony was being selfish and irresponsible by missing an Avengers meeting? He was busy saving a train full of helpless New-Yorkers. Tony was being reckless and careless by willingly jumping in front of a kill-shot? He was trying to save a teammate from certain death and make up for his earlier "selfishness".

He was just one disappointment after another. And he was sick of it. He reached for his bottle of whiskey and took a long drink. He stood from his expensive, silk-sheeted bed and left his room.

He still wore his black pants, white dress shirt and black tie from the party. A party that had ended in another lecture from Steve. He wandered down the halls and to the private elevator that only went to the few floors of his tower that were reserved for Avengers HQ. He pressed a random button and hoped the elevator doors would open to a place where he wouldn't be lectured all the time.

He stumbled back against the wall of the elevator and took another big gulp of vodka. He was too drunk to be wandering the tower but, frankly, he couldn't care less. The elevator doors dinged open and he stared. It was the floor where all their weapons were kept. He lurched out of the elevator and nearly knocked over a stand of bows that belonged to Clint. He saw all the black guns and various unintelligible weapons of Black Widow set on a tall bookshelf kind of thing. He reached out and picked up a simple black hand gun.

'Should be simple enough…' He thought as he stumbled back into the elevator and the button that lead to the training room. He wanted to go to the pool. He'd go out with a bang and be found floating in the pool, body full of alcohol, like a true party-animal.

It was when he reached the pool that he realized he really wanted to do this. He was tired of disappointing people. The only thing that had stopped him from killing himself before had been knowing that this would be the ultimate disappointment.

But when he looked down into the water, he realized someone was already there. A very _blue_ someone. And the surface of his pool was frozen. He quirked an eyebrow and knelt next to the pool, knocking on the ice.

Suddenly, all the ice melted and Tony noticed the temperature in the room rise back to normal. That very blue someone became a very pale someone and quickly swam to the surface, shaking the water out of his eyes.

"Would you like to explain to me what you're doing in my pool?" Tony slurred. Loki looked startled for about three seconds before he slipped a snaky smile onto his face and climbed out of the water. With a wave of his hand, he was dry and dressed again. Just black leggings and a green tunic.

"No, I wouldn't." He answered sharply, realizing just how _plastered _Tony was. He noticed the gun in Tony's hand and his eyes widened a fraction.

"Would you mind telling _me _why you have a loaded gun in your hands?" Loki asked, moving a bit closer to Stark. He knelt beside the billionaire but made no move to steal the gun away from his grasp. Tony looked down at the gun as if he had forgotten it was there.

"Oh, yeah…Well, I was going to kill myself." Tony answered, like he hadn't just said something so condemning. Loki stared at him. Tony was a horrible drunk and Loki didn't quite like it. Sure, he was a "villain" and all, but if he _really _wanted any of the Avengers dead, he wouldn't have any problem. He and Thor both knew that if Loki _really _had wanted to rule Earth, he could have easily done so.

With a wave of Loki's hand, Tony was suddenly sober and well-aware of what he had been about to do.

"Oh my god." He gasped, throwing the gun away from himself. It landed in the middle of the pool and sank instantly to the bottom, little air bubbles rising to the surface. Tony shuddered and brought his knees up to his chest, holding his head in his hands.

"I-I've never come that close before…" He whispered, shuddering again. Loki sighed as he watched Stark break down and start to realize what a mess he was. Sleeping around, binge-drinking, nearly committing suicide.

"Stark…I know what it feels like…" He admitted, scooting closer to Tony, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't expect Stark to grab him and pull him onto his lap, holding him tightly, and crying desperately into his hair. His was sobbing grossly and Loki couldn't help but feel the teensiest bit sympathetic. He had once attempted to kill himself, too. He honestly hadn't known what would happen when he let go on the Bi-Frost. He had just wanted to die so badly. To just be _gone. _To not exist anymore.

So, yeah, he felt for Tony.

Stark was currently mumbling into his hair and Loki pulled back a bit.

"What was that?" He asked.

"N-Nothing. I just…I'm such a fucking _let-down _to the team. I put my life on the line time and time again and the only thanks I get is being told over and over how irresponsible and reckless I am. It's bullshit, Loki! And when I do what I'm told and innocent people die, I-I hate myself for it. And, again, I get screamed at that I could've done better. M-My own father didn't want me. He never told me he loved me, he never even told me he liked me… And I'm just so sick and tired of people being disappointed with me." Tony sniffled at the end of his rant, wiping tears from his face. Loki just stared at him for a few moments.

"Well, there's got to be _something _you can do that leaves no one disappointed.." He muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Tony laughed heartedly. "Yeah. Sex, and that's about it."

"Well…" Loki chuckled, shrugging. Tony slowly stopped laughing and stared at Loki.

"Yeah…." He whispered, licking his lips.

"Tony, what're you- Mmph!" Loki was cut off by Tony's lips, rough against his. His goatee tickled Loki's chin and cheeks as their heads tilted instinctively. Tony grunted and laid Loki down on the tile floor, stretching out on top of him. His hands wandered and groped shamelessly. Loki bit Tony's lips and pulled back, earning a groan. He didn't know what the hell he was doing.

But, he oddly thought of the Avengers as his friends. Playmates of a sort. He was childish and he knew it, but hell, what was the point of being the trickster god if you didn't revel in it? And he didn't want Tony to be suicidal. Stark was probably the most competent of the Avengers and…losing him wasn't appealing.

And if sex made Tony Stark happy, then so be it.

* * *

**Yea so… I have a bit of a twisted mind. So, this is the beginning of a one-shot series. That will probably become a story at some point. Yup. So, please review. **

**And do they seem OOC? ? Not physically, but….you know what I mean. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just another one-shot. Doesn't follow or have any relation to the previous one. I just love pole-dancing Loki. **

* * *

The truce had been made official about a week ago. Loki was living with the avengers now, a simple thing to him. He stayed in his room, only emerging to eat and sneak into the big, dusty library.

The Avengers were out on a mission and Loki just wasn't in the mood to read at the moment. Essentially, he was _bored. _He wandered into Stark's living room, glancing around. It was nearly 10 at night now, and the skyline was patterned with lights. He noticed a small, nearly clear control panel type of thing on the wall.

Strolling towards it, Loki started pressing random buttons, hoping for anything entertaining to present itself. He was pleasantly surprised when a glossy stripper pole rose from the floor in the middle of Stark's living room. He knew the man was a bit of a womanizer, but damn. This seemed a bit forward.

Anyways, Loki looked up at the ceiling.

"Jarvis?" He asked politely, still not quite accustomed to the bodiless AI system.

"Yes, Mr. Laufeyson?" The posh voice answered. Loki ground his teeth at the last name, but it wasn't the computers fault when Tony was the one that programmed him.

"Could you play some music? Any type will do." He requested, sauntering towards the pole. IT had been a bit of a rebellious streak that had lead to him demanding one of the local whores to teach him how to pole-dance. She had been snarky and rude and late to their meetings. So, naturally, Loki and her had immediately become best friends. But, she had been an excellent teacher when it came to this subject.

As the music started playing, all loud guitar strums, and heavy drum beats, and nearly-unintelligible screams and growls, followed by haunting lyrics sung by males he could tell were just like him, he grasped the pole and swung around it once, testing it out in a sort of way. He laughed gleefully as he sped up, twirling around the pole gracefully, his hair flowing loosely.

Soon, Loki was glazed by a thin layer of sweat. His leather was too heavy. He quickly stripped himself of his shirt and heavy boots.

Now only wearing his skin-tight black leather pants, he twirled with renewed grace. He lifted his feet from the ground and locked them around the pole, arched his back and leaned backwards, hands reached below his head to touch the floor. He snapped back upright and returned his feet to the ground with a sigh. He climbed the pole and arched his body around it obscenely, turning himself upside-down, legs spreading wide and then quickly straightening above him, as he slowly slid down the pole.

He knew he was an excellent dancer and wasn't afraid to push boundaries. He stood in front of the pole again and twirled around, holding himself up by only his arms as he twisted his body upside-down again. Hooking his leg around the pole, he was held there easily. The pole was locked between his hip and thigh. Loki closed his eyes and smiled, letting his arms be tempted by gravity. The tips of his fingers ghosted the floor before trailing light paths up his chest and back onto the pole. He righted himself with a dramatic arch of his back before finally putting his feet back on the ground, and stepping away from the pole. HE turned away from it to the sight of the Avengers, battle-worn but other-wise fine, staring at him like he had grown two heads.

"Brother. You are not in an appropriate state of dress. I-I…I'll be in my room." Thor was gone in a flash, his red cape billowing behind him as he stormed down the hallway. The music had cut off, too.

Natasha simply shook her head and walked away, sighing and rubbing at a cut on her forehead. Clint stared at Loki for a few more seconds before biting his lip and walking away silently. Bruce looked dead-panned and walked away chuckling, holding the stretched out wait of his torn and bloody pants so they didn't fall down. Poor Steve was blushing like a school girl. He squeaked and practically ran away.

And that left Tony. Who was gaping at him like a fish. He was already out of his suit but was still dirty and sweaty and looking to be in great need of a shower. That didn't stop him from reaching into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, and handing Loki a hundred dollar bill.

"For the love of all that is obscene in this world; Continue.." He demanded, moving to sit in the armchair closest to the pole, sprawling himself out in the chair like a king. And, hey, how could Loki say no?

He loved to dance and getting paid for it was even better. Even if he did have to dance for Stark, who was practically drooling.

"You know, you're like…really good at that.." Stark whispered. Loki laughed. "Well, I've had several centuries to practice."

Tony licked his lips quickly. Loki suddenly stopped twirling. He sauntered towards Stark, who gulped before giving a dangerous smirk. Loki straddled Stark with ease, pulling the man close. Their lips grazed lightly and Loki smirked. Tony leaned back and his smile dropped.

"What is this?" He whispered, looking into Loki's eyes.

Loki's smile fell as well and he slowly lowered himself to rest in Stark's lap.

He leaned forward and whispered into Tony's ear, earning a shiver.

"A sentiment."

* * *

**Gwargh. I have a stomach ache…and a head ache…and I just took five Aleve…and im waiting for them to kick in….and it sucks. So yeah. REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS are love. **


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Stark didn't like being called out on his problems.

"We're just alike, you and I!" Loki screamed, hair flying about in the harsh wind. He stalked forward and grabbed Tony's hair, eliciting a gasp, and pulled him closer, their bodies grinding.

"We both…_hide…_behind a wall of lies and facades. You know what I speak of Stark! I know you do!" He had tears streaming down his face now. Tony stared. The bottle of whiskey fell from his slack grip and shattered against the launch pad they were standing on.

"I will never join you!" Tony yelled, shoving Loki away from him. The god stumbled and fell to his knees.

"You will…fall, Anthony Stark…" Loki whispered. Tony strode forward and grabbed the collar of the god's leather armor. He pulled him up off the ground and got up in his face.

"What are you talking about? You…I-I….I don't want to be a bad guy.." Tony crumbled. He fell to his knees in front of Loki, who stood, shocked. He knelt in front of Stark and sighed.

"I fell, too. Anthony, it's okay to fall sometimes. I fell because I felt un-loved. You're falling because you feel un-wanted. We are one-in-the-same. Do you not hear the truth in my words? The "Avengers"…they do not trust you, and yet they live here, in your tower. You put your life on the line for them _every single day_, and how do they repay you?" Loki hissed. Tony looked up at him, into bright eyes, full of trust and longing.

"With…no respect…" Tony whispered. His face twisted into a snarl. "I deserve to be respected. I…They will all respect me. They will! They will all kneel…"

And Loki smiled. Stark was _his._ And no one else's. All his. Tony stood quickly and pulled Loki up to his feet, grabbing the smaller man's hips and pulling him close.

"Together…We'll make them respect us. And love us. Finally, we'll be loved." Tony vowed, sealing his lips over Loki's. They fit together, Stark and Laufeyson. Perfectly.

"Together we'll love." Loki sighed against Stark's lips. And then the were gone. In a green flash of fire that disappeared with them, it was over. The harsh wind died down. And then, a slow drizzle started falling, as if the universe itself was crying for the loss of another good man.

* * *

**I was in a bad mood. And listening to Godsmack and Sick Puppies….Thus, Dark!Tony was produced. Hope it doesn't suck. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Their lips met, their bodies grinded. And nothing changed. It stayed a secret because it had to. If anyone else knew, everything would fall to pieces. Their little world would crumple.

Everything would go to shit. And so, they were careful. Loki would stay away until using his magic to be absolutely sure that Tony was alone. And Tony stayed away from the others more and more. He changed the password to his workshop and stayed down there for hours and hours.

Needless to say, the others were worried. Jarvis refused to give them any information. Politely, of course.

"Where is Tony?" Steve demanded one morning, when Tony didn't show up for breakfast again. It was like an unspoken ritual for _all _of them to eat breakfast together.

"He is in his workshop, sir." Jarvis answered, voice as posh and British as ever. Steve sighed and glanced at the others. They were all giving him the same look.

"Lt's go get him." Natasha said, standing from the tabled and leading the others through the living room and down the steps to the door to Tony's lab. Usually the door and glass wall next to the door were clear glass, but Tony had recently put up thick black curtain on the inside, and always had them pulled shut.

They could hear nothing from inside and knew that Tony could hear nothing from their side because it was sound-proofed. Natasha typed in the password but a red box flashed up on the door.

"Access Denied" it read. Natasha stared at it as if it had just personally insulted her. She reached for the keyboard again.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked, staring over her shoulder.

"Hacking it." She answered simply. Bruce nodded and leaned back.

"Ms. Romanoff, I would advise against that." Jarvis warned politely. Clint looked at the ceiling.

"Why can't you just let Tony know that we're out here so he'll let us in? Or, better yet, why don't you just open it up for us?" Clint questioned, putting his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows. They could have sworn that Jarvis had _sighed _before answering.

"Mr. Stark has me on mute in his workshop and has me programmed to not bother him when he specifically requests that I not." Jarvis explained. Natasha nodded and went back to hacking the door.

It took a while but the others were surprised that Natasha had even been able to get past his firewall. The door beeped and clicked open. Natasha pulled it open and they all stormed in. The lights were off but all the computers had a cheesy moving picture of a fireplace, casting a warm glow on the room. The song 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' by Poison was playing softly in the background.

"Tony! Where the hell are you?" Natasha called, glancing around the room. There was rustling behind his desk, seeming to come from the floor.

"SHH! Fuck, just shush!" They heard Tony whisper. The music stopped and the lights turned back on. Tony stood and they noticed that his blue jeans were unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips. His hair was all over the place and his lips were swollen a little.

"What's up?" He asked, running a hand through his hair to try and tame it. They stared.

"It's breakfast time. And you haven't been out of your workshop for almost two days." Steve said.

Tony glanced at his computer screen clock. "Wow," He muttered, "Um, yeah. I've just been…busy…"

They heard a giggle from behind the desk.

"Oh, god. Tony, really?" Natasha laughed. Clint and Bruce chuckled. Thor's eyebrows furrowed. He _knew_ that giggle…. Steve glared at him, though. He was raised so much differently and still wasn't used to this.

Tony chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah….So, if you could just give me like….five minutes, I'll be up for breakfast." Tony pleaded.

They agreed and soon The Avengers, bar Tony, were sitting around the breakfast table, waiting for him again.

…...

Tony let out a loud huff of breath and dropped to his knees beside Loki, who was lounged out, eating grapes like the god he is.

"Oh, go one already. But be back soon. I hate not finishing what I've started…" Loki sighed. Tony laughed and leaned down to kiss him before pulling on a shirt and heading up stairs to be social.

And the whole time, he kept thinking about what would have happened if they'd caught him and Loki…What would happen if they told everyone… And he realized, he wanted to. He wanted everyone to know. He wanted to go on a talk show and talk about Loki non-stop.

But, what would Loki think…

* * *

**Shitty little thing that I wrote cuz I was bored out of my mind. Became a chore half-way through so the ending is kinda sucky. But, whatever. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please remember that this one-shot has no connections to any of the others.**_

**This was hard to write and I started crying about every two minutes. **

**If you read it while listening to 'Hello' by Evanescence or 'Lucy' by Skillet, you'll bawl your eyes out. Those were the two songs I was listening to while writing this so… It's sad. **

* * *

Loki didn't scream as the metal ripped through his chest. He only sucked in a gasp and fell to his knees. Thanos grinned and looked around, catching each Avengers, wide, horrified eyes. Thanos laughed and spat on the ground near Loki before disappearing. They all rushed forward, but everyone already knew it was too late.

"NO!" Tony screamed. He fell to his knees beside the fallen god and pulled his head into his lap, wiping blood away from the corner of his lips. Tony whimpered and tears slowly fell from his eyes. As Thor took in the sight of his brother, dying as a hero, the sky darkened and thunder rumbled incredibly loudly over-head. The rolling clouds opened up and icy rain poured down over them.

"A-Anthony, please don't cry. Please." Loki grunted, more blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. The sword that protruded from his chest didn't hurt anymore, to him. He was numb.

"No, no, no, NO! Damn it, Loki, please! W-We were supposed to see your kids…I-I…Oh, gods. I had the fucking ring picked out! Don't do this! Loki please! Loki… You promised not to leave…" Tony was broken. He whimpered again and clung desperately to Loki's body.

The god smiled weakly and gulped painfully. "Anthony, I would have said yes, by the way. Ha…I-I'll tell Hela….To visit you with her siblings…When…When I get to Hel."

"NO! Loki, I-I….I love you. Don't die. Please, don't die." Tony sobbed and buried his face in Loki's throat. Loki looked up at the sky and his eyes brightened.

"Death was inevitable, Anthony." Loki whispered. Tony shook his head and muffled a sob.

"No. I could have. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry, Loki…" Tony's chest ached like someone was ripping his heart out. His Arc Reactor was dimming and his throat felt dry. Loki blinked slowly and attempted to shake his head but it barely moved.

"No, Tony, you had nothing to do with this. It was Thanos…and he will pay in due time. Do _not _blame yourself for this, Tony." Loki bared his teeth as a sudden jolt of agony shot through his body. He arched his back and clawed uselessly at the titanium alloy that covered Tony's arms. The rain started to wash the blood away from them, all of it, their pain, flowing down a city drainage ditch. Tony gasped in his breaths and cried into the leather of Loki's jacket.

Loki whispered his last words. "I love you, Tony Stark."

Tony was silent as Loki's eyes shifted from their clear, ice blue…to a dull grey… His skin got cold and Tony's heart died with him. Slowly standing, his tears dried and his expression hardened. The Avengers stood and stared as his Arc Reactor shined brighter than ever, and lit up the darkened street. A quinjet landed near them and Coulson slowly walked out, not even bothering to shield himself from the harsh rain.

Tony motioned towards Loki's body at his feet but couldn't bring himself to look upon it just yet.

"Take him back to the tower." He stepped back as Coulson nodded and knelt to pick Loki's body up, carrying him wordlessly back to the jet and taking off. Tony's faceplate slammed back down and he got into position to take off.

"Let's go kill Thanos. And do what we do best. Avenge." His words were met with cries of battle and agony, mixing together in a heart-breaking roar of pain.

* * *

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**IM BAAAAAACK. So, so, so, so, so, so, so, SORRY for being away so long. I have not abandoned my fics I just needed a break to regroup my mind. I lvoe you all, my wonderful readers. Please review me and tell me if you like my newest addition. :D**

* * *

In The End

Loki never meant for it to happen this way.

He never meant for Thor to get hurt.

But everything happened so _quickly._

He couldn't stop what Thanos had already started.

And now it was finished.

The Avengers, in all their glory and triumph, were bound at hand and feet.

They knelt, like he had always wanted, but now their kneeling sickened him.

Thanos stood before them, his large hand wrapped tightly around Loki's bicep.

This was never supposed to happen.

The heroes weren't supposed to cry for the bad guy.

Loki knew his life was at an end.

Thanos roared another question at him.

Loki just laughed, the sound echoing around Thanos' great throne room.

Two thrones sat at the front, but only one would ever be filled.

Loki's throne would be burnt, or maybe it would be filled, one day, by another tempter of Thanos.

Loki was mischievous. Cruel, some say. But the Avengers knew better.

They knew of Loki's meddling with fellow villains' plans.

They knew of his love for his brother, not of blood, but heart.

They knew of he and Stark.

Loki dared not look at Tony, for he knew if he did, Tony would fight and Thanos would kill him.

Loki didn't want Tony to die, ever.

But he would.

Tony was human, it was inevitable.

Thanos changed his grip from Loki's arm, to the back of his head, fingers tangling into his black hair.

This was it.

Thanos ripped a serrated blade across the pale, flawless skin of Loki's strained throat.

A splash of red.

Loki dropped to floor, the resounding thud echoing through the chamber.

The Avengers rose.

No bonds could hold them.

A green glow of final magic surrounded them, protecting them as they truly _avenged._

_A_ small kiss pressed against Loki's temple.

Stark whispering words of denial in his ear.

And a last whisper rang like thunder claps in the silent, echoing hall.

"I love you."


End file.
